IEEE 802.11ax (High Efficiency Wi-Fi (HEW)) is the successor to IEEE 802.11ac standard and is intended to increase the efficiency of wireless local-area networks (WLANs). HEW's goal is to provide up to four-times or more the throughput of IEEE 802.11ac standard. HEW may be particularly suitable in high-density hotspot and cellular offloading scenarios with many devices competing for the wireless medium may have low to moderate data rate requirements. The Wi-Fi standards have evolved from IEEE 802.11b to IEEE 802.11g/a to IEEE 802.11n to IEEE 802.11ac and now to IEEE 802.11ax. In each evolution of these standards, there were mechanisms to afford coexistence with the previous standard. For HEW, the same requirement exists for coexistence with legacy devices and systems.
Thus there are general needs for systems and methods that that allow HEW devices to coexist with legacy devices that operate in accordance with prior versions of the standards. There are general needs for systems and methods that that allow HEW communications to be distinguished from legacy communications and provide coexistence with legacy devices and systems.